Excapade A 05: Handcuffs
by Arvendell
Summary: Tired with Sachiko and Yumi not acting on their feelings, their friends took it into their hands to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: How have you been, guys? It's been quite a while. I checked, and saw that the last time I posted a story was during my birthday ;)

So, how's life for you? Me? A lot of things changed, I guess, and yet still the same (does that even make a sense? Haha ;)

To give you an update about my life, whether you want to or not, (grin;) I'm still working at the university. However, my work changed. You could say it was sort of a promotion (or probably someone who _cleans_ up others' mess haha ;) There's this work that was totally chaotic and since the person handling it resigned, the big boss gave the job to me. That was March. And when I say chaotic, it was really, really chaotic! Work that should be done by at least two people, was transferred to me alone. And it's harder mending it compared to starting all over again. Anyway, I had to work 7 days a week that time, answer to a lot of people regarding it, then being asked to hurry by people who didn't understand just how messy things were. Too much stress during March and April. In fact, my stomach was always upset, probably due to thinking and working too much (sigh)…Thankfully, I could breathe much better now. Still busy, but I've decided not to think too much about it. Besides, a helping hand arrived! How lucky! If you have read my A/Ns during _Alphabet_, you might still recall that I've mentioned a couple of times about my so-called boyfriend going abroad for a graduate study. Well, he arrived last month for a vacation, and knowing my predicament, our boss hired him for a month to help me with the work ;) Thus, I am able to find time to catch up with a few reading and watching here and there ;)

Anyway, enough of that. This story, written over a year ago I think (because once I'm in the mood in writing, I do write continuously, then ignored it afterwards haha), is my way of saying hi to you folks ;) And, the other reason is because I am going to post a story for another anime. Yup, I finally did write for another anime. It caught my attention last month, and the idea wouldn't leave my mind. So to give it a rest, I sat down for two days (Sunday-Monday, but not continuously okay ;) to write everything that was in my head. I am going to post it and I don't want you to be surprised to receive an alert (for those who put me in their alerts) and get disappointed that it isn't about Sachiko and Yumi.

So here, my 22nd story. And an excapade at that!;) **Read at your own risk! But **I do hope that you would enjoy it ;)

* * *

"**Excapade (A) 05: Handcuffs"**

_-Arvendell-_

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

"What is the meaning of this? I demand an explanation now!"

Ogasawara Sachiko glared at Satou Sei and Shimazu Yoshino. As soon as Fukuzawa Yumi, her petite soeur, had arrived in her house, the two had put them in a handcuff.

"It's cute, right Yumi-chan? You like pink, don't you? Yoshino-chan bought that for you two," Sei said, grinning from ear to ear, ignoring Sachiko's death glare.

"Well, it is kind of cute," Yumi said slowly, looking at the pink handcuff that joined her right hand to Sachiko's left hand. Being closed like this to her beloved and deeply admired Onee-sama made her cheeks colored into an adorable red hue. Her words, however, made her admired Onee-sama to frown at her. Cringing, she turned to Sei, not wanting to be the recipient of Sachiko's anger.

"Sei-sama, take it off please," Yumi pleaded. If she didn't know better, Sachiko might just explode with anger. After all, Sachiko hated being played like this. She didn't want to deal with an angry Sachiko, especially when joined like this. Who knew what might happen?

"Give me good reasons why should I do it?" Sei challenged.

"It will hurt our hands later," Yumi answered.

"Yes. What more?"

"Uhmm, Onee-sama will get mad."

"I can handle that," Sei grinned at Sachiko whose glare intensified, if that was even possible.

"I'll get mad?" Yumi said uncertainly, then immediately berated herself for the stupid answer, more so when Sei and the other of their friends laughed. If she was paying enough attention though, she would have noticed that Sachiko almost smiled. Almost.

"Yumi-chan mad? I'd love to see that," Sei answered, the grin never leaving her face.

Yumi berated herself one more time for saying something useless. Blushing, she continued her reasoning.

"It will be hard to move. What if I wanted to go to one place and Onee-sama wanted to go to another?"

"That's the point, Yumi-chan. Don't you two like it? Wherever the one goes, the one follows. You're inseparable, literally. You'll be with each other like you two always wanted. Oops, don't you two dare deny that."

The others in Sachiko's living room watched the exchange with interest and amusement. Sei and Yoshino were grinning happily. Sachiko was glaring at the rest of them, especially to the two masterminds, while Yumi looked worriedly from Sachiko to Sei and Yoshino, and then to her hand joined to Sachiko's.

"What if one of us needed the bathroom? What should…"

"That's perfect, Yumi-san," Yoshino interjected.

"It will be alright, Yumi-chan. You don't believe Sachiko is unpleasant when using the bathroom, do you?" Sei added.

"That's not…"

Yumi's protest was beaten by Sachiko.

"Why you…Take this off now, Sei-sama!" Sachiko demanded, her brow twitching, her face now red in anger. Or was it embarrassment? Maybe a mixture of the two feelings.

"I'd like to window-shop since it is Christmas holiday. It would be fun to look around. How about you guys?" Sei asked the others, completely ignoring Sachiko.

The others tried to keep a straight face as they answered Sei's inquiry.

"Onee-sama…"

Yumi gazed at Sachiko worriedly. Sachiko looked ready to murder Sei any moment. Moving her cuffed left hand, she grasped Sachiko's equally cuffed hand and squeezed it gently, wanting the latter to relax.

Sachiko tore her blazing eyes away from Sei to Yumi, her eyes softening.

"Yumi."

Yumi gave Sachiko a reassuring smile.

Sachiko smiled in return, relaxing a bit. They shared a soft look, before Sachiko turned to the others, her eyes hardening once again when it settled on Sei who was busy faking an engrossed conversation with her petite soeur, Toudou Shimako.

"Take this off now, Sei-sama," Sachiko commanded.

"Why should I? You two look like youre making progress already. How cute," Sei answered, turning her attention back to Sachiko and Yumi.

Sachiko made irritated steps towards Sei, but stopped when she heard Yumi squeaked in surprised. Their hands, being cuffed together, caused her to drag the startled girl with her.

"I'm sorry, Yumi. I didn't mean to drag you with me. Are you alright?" Sachiko asked worriedly, forgetting her irritation at the moment.

Yumi smiled in reassurance.

"I'm fine, Onee-sama. You just surprised me, that's all."

Sachiko squeezed Yumi's hands in relief before turning back to Sei who backed away a few steps even if a teasing smile was once again plastered in her face.

"Sei-sama, I won't ask you again. Give me the key," Sachiko ordered threateningly. Of course, Sei being Sei, it didn't have any effect on her. It only encouraged her.

"This?"

Sei dangled the key to the handcuff in front of Sachiko and Yumi.

"It wouldn't be fun anymore if I'll give it now, would it? We're just getting started, right?"

When Sachiko tried to reach for the key, Sei pulled away and dropped it inside her shirt slowly, tauntingly.

Some snickered, the others just shook their heads, while Sachiko and Yumi gaped at Sei. Everyone had pretty good guess where the key was placed.

"Get it if you want," Sei dared.

Neither Yumi nor Sachiko made a move. Who would? Unless they wanted to harass Sei, which didn't even cross their mind, they couldn't make a move.

"No? I'm sorry then. I can't get it for you. Anyway, I'm sure you two would thank me and Yoshino-chan later," Sei said with a grin before turning to the others. "So what is it, guys? Want to take a stroll?"

"Sure," Yoshino agreed energetically.

Torii Eriko smiled mischievously.

"This is getting interesting."

Mizuno Youko sighed and muttered, "You two…"

Nijou Noriko and Matsudaira Touko were amused, before the latter warned Sei and Yoshino, "Be prepared, you two. Expect a comeback. At least from Sachiko-oneesama."

The two persons mentioned just grinned in response and looked at Shimako and Hasekura Rei who were doubtful.

"Yoshino, this is going far. Get the…"

Yoshino decided for the doubtful two and held their hands and marched them towards the front door.

"Let's go."

"Well, how about you two? Are you coming with us?" Sei teased Sachiko and Yumi. Both glared at her in response.

Sei chuckled then patted Yumi's left shoulder, avoiding Sachiko's side. Even if she knew that Sachiko wouldn't physically hurt her, she was still wary for her life.

"I guess you're not. See you later then. Have a nice time, both of you."

Sei walked towards the door but before completely going out, she turned and winked at Yumi and said, "It's your chance, Yumi-chan. Or should I say that to Sachiko instead?"

Chuckling merrily, Sei closed the door and left with the others. The glaring Sachiko and wide-eyed Yumi were left inside Sachiko's big house.

Alone.

Joined in a handcuff.

Silence dominated the living room. Nothing could be heard except Sachiko's angry breathing.

Yumi tightened her hold on Sachiko, trying to calm her.

At Yumi's touch, Sachiko slowly relaxed and as soon as she did, she turned to Yumi. Cold blue eyes met warm brown eyes. They stared at each other for some time, before the corner of Yumi's lips twitched. Sachiko followed suit.

Pretty soon, the silence in Ogasawara Sachiko's house was shattered by soft chuckles and giggling. It turned into a full blown laughter when the two persons' eyes met again.

* * *

A/N: So how about that for the first chapter? ;) Is continuing it worth my time? ;) I can't promise to do it frequently though, because aside from work I babbled during the first part of this A/N, I also finally started pursuing graduate study. Class has only started so I'm not very busy with studies yet (since the professors didn't show up during the first day of class. How dare them make me wake up so early in the morning and travel for hours to go to class only for them not to show up! And I was so excited, too! Haha ;) Anyway, I have class every Saturday for whole day, and the campus was quite far from where I live and work, about 2-3 hours trip when caught in traffic (which usually happens). I didn't have a choice. It was what I want to pursue, and it's such a bad luck that it isn't offered yet in the campus I'm working even if they are the same university system.

Anyway, got to go back to work now (you caught slacking me slacking off again, didn't you? ;) And, if you do watch Kaichou wa Maid-sama!, then you could check my story later on ;) It isn't the same gender pairing though ;)

Until next time, folks! And I've really missed FFN!

_15 June 2010_

_4:25 PM_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So nice to hear from you folks! ;) It got me motivated to do this chapter as soon as possible ;) But don't get use to this, because I can only do this now since my classes haven't started yet. This Saturday, for sure I have classes already, so I won't be able to update quickly. Also, sad to say that this story isn't actually a comeback. It's more like dropping by to hear what you folks have been up to ;) After such a tiring day, it's nice to read/hear something from you ;)

Anyway, I know there's a reason behind Excapade A and B, but I can't recall what the difference between the two is (grin sheepishly;). It has been a long time since I last had an Excapade here, right? Though I think I explained the reasons on the very first Excapade I posted. I know that this is an A because I saw it in my title haha ;)

**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**

Sei and the rest of the gang made their way to the train station that would take them to the shopping district. However, instead of window-shopping, their minds were on Sachiko and Yumi left alone in the house, interested to know where the prank would lead.

"Shouldn't we spy on them?" Yoshino broke the silence.

"They wouldn't get anywhere if we stay there. And even if we're hiding, they would eventually find out. I wouldn't want to face Sachiko's wrath," Sei said, grinning.

"You believe Sachiko isn't angry with you now?" Eriko asked with raised brows.

"I know she is. But it will be worse if we spy on them. I don't want to die yet," Sei answered with a chuckle, making the others roll their eyes in exasperation.

"What were you two thinking doing that to my little sisters? Well, to the two of them anyway," Youko asked Sei and Yoshino after glancing at Touko.

Both Sei and Yoshino laughed at first, before the latter answered.

"You see, Youko-sama, ever since Sachiko-sama graduated from Lillian High School and moved to Lillian University, Yumi-san was always spacing out and sighing and lonely, you name it. I bet she's missing Sachiko-sama, right, Shimako-san?"

"Yes, I think she does. But still…"

"I told her to visit Sachiko-sama since Lillian University is just our school's neighbor, but she said she didn't want to disturb her. She said that Sachiko-sama was surely busy with her studies and visiting her would only serve as a burden. Can you imagine that? So instead, she's all quiet and broody when she thought no one is looking at her," Yoshino continued, preventing Shimako from saying more.

"Not everyone is like Yoshino-chan who's clingy," Eriko said, earning a glare from Yoshino. She giggled while Rei covered Yoshino's mouth with her hand to prevent the latter's retaliation.

"Yumi-san was quiet and anxious, too, even when Sachiko-sama was still in high school," Shimako commented.

"I know, Shimako-san," Yoshino said once her mouth was free from Rei's hand. She glared at Rei before she continued with burning eyes, "She's always been like that, not saying anything, keeping things to herself. If she'd just become more open with her feelings, I'm sure she'd be happier. True, she has opened up a bit, but it's not enough."

The others chuckled at Yoshino's enthusiasm.

"Isn't Sachiko-sama like that, too?" Noriko asked.

"You got that right, Noriko-chan."

Yoshino was unstoppable. "Sei-sama here can say a lot more," she said, looking at Sei who raised her hand in surrender.

"I only said that I caught Sachiko looking at Lillian High School's grounds several times already. Of course it's understandable. She missed Yumi-chan and wanted to see her, but her schedule wouldn't permit her to visit Yumi-chan."

"You know Sachiko's schedule?" Eriko asked with twinkling eyes, teasing, trying to imply something.

Sei grinned in return.

"I have a pretty good guess. I always saw her in particular locations at particular times."

"More like you're stalking her so that you could have fun," Touko muttered, earning an amused chuckle from Sei. When the latter tried to grab her, she quickly sidestepped her and moved closer to Youko. If there was someone who could handle Sei, it was the eldest former Rosa Chinensis.

"So that handcuff thing, whose plan was that?" Youko asked, her eyes held a warning for Sei who immediately switched from playful to innocent looking.

"Who else?" Rei said dryly.

"Yoshino-chan. And you Sei, what's your role in this? Aside from cuffing Sachiko and Yumi-chan of course?"

"I helped Yoshino-chan in her plans," Sei said proudly to Youko, back to grinning from ear to ear.

Youko turned to the others.

"You, too, Shimako? Noriko-chan and Touko-chan?"

"I merely persuaded Sachiko-oneesama to have the gathering in her house," Touko said nonchalantly.

"Yoshino-san didn't give me escape," Shimako said, remembering how she had been cornered by an enthusiastic and fierce Yoshino.

"It seemed fun," Noriko answered with a shrug, though if Shimako wasn't involved, she would have preferred to stay in the sidelines. Who knew what kind of payment they would receive once Sachiko was free.

When eyes turned to Rei, she sighed with exasperation. There was no need for her to speak. Her action said it all. Yoshino forced her into it.

Yoshino grinned proudly.

"So the only ones who weren't aware of your plans were me and Eriko, and of course Sachiko and Yumi-chan."

"You two will be the judges," Sei said with a grin.

"Your purpose is to bring the two together? So what do you expect will happen?" Youko asked. She wanted to add that how sure they were that handcuffing the two was necessary to bring Sachiko and Yumi together but thought against it. It would be fun to watch how everything would end anyway.

'My, I'm turning like Eriko,' Youko thought as she focused her attention back to the masterminds.

"They will confess their feelings to each other," Yoshino answered.

"Yoshino-chan seems so sure of herself. This would be really fun," Eriko commented.

"Of course! With them stuck together, it would lead to them talking. And with them so close together, it may lead to something else," Yoshino added, her eyes gleaming, her grin insinuating something.

"What's that something else? Please enlighten us, Yoshino-chan?" Sei teased.

"Whatever you do with Youko-sama when you're alone together?" Yoshino asked with feigned innocence, not wanting to be put in a hot seat.

Sei was thoughtful for a moment, while Youko cleared her throat. The others patiently and amusedly waited for an answer.

"We do a lot of things together. Talking, eating, kissing, and of course when we're at the bedroom we…"

Youko gave a long-suffering sigh. The others giggled.

"Come on, Youko. It's alright if they know. They're our friends after all," Sei said, winking at Youko.

"So what it is?" Yoshino asked eagerly.

"Youko like singing like a drunken person before sleeping," Sei finished with a chuckle. Of course she was lying. Youko glared at her.

Yoshino wouldn't be put out, however.

"Right. Among other things," she teased.

"Right. Just like what you and Rei do all the time," Sei answered with twinkling eyes.

Yoshino raised her brows while Rei shook her head in resignation.

"Anyway, let's leave them for a few hours and see what the result would be," Sei said, and then winked at Noriko before placing her hand on Shimako's shoulders to urge her to move forward.

Shimako smiled at Sei, while Noriko glared.

"Before this day is over, Sachiko and Yumi-chan will be a couple already!"

Among the group of friends, the former and the youngest Red Roses' eyes met. A silent communication was exchanged between them before they turned to follow the others.

* * *

A/N: So how's that for the second chapter? ;) Since it has been a very long time since I wrote this story, I am only beginning to reacquaint myself on how this is going to turn out. However, since this is an excapade, then naturally you should expect naughty things to come, though I can't remember how naughty it would be haha ;) But I think my other excapade (not posted), is even naughtier. That's why I chose this one to post instead ;)

_-Arvendelll-_

_18 June 2010_

_1:50 PM_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi folks, how are you doing? I thought I wouldn't be able to update this week due to busy schedule. After attending my first day of class last Saturday, I know now just how hard and busy my life will be in the following months. Every night since Monday until last night, I was busy trying to do all my assignments. I'm happy to say that for now, only printing the files and I'm all done for Saturday ;) I only have two subjects, but quite demanding of my time. Though I think what really makes it harder for me is the travel time :( And, while before, I'm excited for Saturday to come, now I think I'm going to dread it haha ;)

Anyway, on with the story ;)

**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**

"Ready for your death?" Sei asked as soon as the door to Sachiko's house was opened. One by one, they came inside. Shimako, Noriko and Rei were hesitating, Youko, Eriko and Touko unfazed, Yoshino and Sei were excited to come in. Their entry at the house was met by silence.

"Where are they?" Yoshino whispered as soon as she stepped inside the house.

"It's so quiet. Maybe they are asleep," Noriko said.

"Maybe they are lying in wait to take revenge," Rei commented dryly.

Both Yoshino and Sei grinned wickedly, naughty thoughts in their pretty heads.

"Good thing Sachiko lent you the key, right Youko?" Sei said cheerfully, not minding that she was ignored by the said person.

"Let's be quiet and take a look," Yoshino whispered.

The other three elders in the group, Youko, Eriko, and Rei shook their head but kept their silence. The other elder, on the other hand, was trying her best to control her snickering.

"Should we look at Sachiko's bedroom?" Sei asked, still snickering as quietly as she could.

Curious, for different reasons, the group quietly proceeded upstairs towards Sachiko's bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Aahh!"

Several in the group squeaked in surprise, causing Sei to burst into a fit of laughter. They turned around only to see Sachiko and Yumi standing at the kitchen door, Sachiko with her ever present frown and yet with a hint of amusement in her eyes at the sight of their startled friends, while Yumi giggled openly.

"Ah! N-nothing! We thought the two of you were upstairs and asleep. We didn't want to wake you up," Yoshino said with a nervous chuckle. It had to be the lamest lie she had ever said.

Both Sachiko and Yumi raised their eyebrows, not believing a word. They had an idea what the others had planned to do, but decided to let it slide.

"So how's window-shopping? Did you have a nice time?" Yumi asked, changing the topic.

"Yes. You should have come with us, Yumi-chan," Sei said happily as she went to Yumi's side and hugged her free arm.

Yumi made a face at Sei's answer.

"Any of you hungry?" Sachiko asked, gently pulling Yumi away from Sei.

"What? You aren't going to demand us for the key?" Sei said, letting Yumi go before a game of tug between her and Sachiko was ensued. It would have been fun but she didn't want to hurt Yumi's wrist in the process. That would be a sure way to get killed by a certain Ogasawara.

"Why should I waste my breath? You wouldn't give it anyway so why ask for it," Sachiko said with mild sarcasm.

Sei chuckled.

"Aw, come on. Where's the fun if you just give up easily?"

Sachiko ignored Sei's comment and went back to the kitchen with Yumi. The others followed, all subtly eyeing the cuffed Sachiko and Yumi. Some were apprehensive, not expecting a calm Sachiko when they arrived. They were expecting to be screamed upon, lectured upon, not be invited to eat.

"I'm a bit worried," Noriko murmured to Shimako who grasped her hand in encouragement.

"How about you, Yumi-chan? I'll give it to you without protest. You can get it here," Sei continued, pointing at her chest.

Yumi's face burned as she sputtered a big no. Trying to get the key would be like trying to grope Sei. She definitely wouldn't do that.

"I'm hurt, Yumi-chan. I'm sure if it's in Sachiko's, you wouldn't have second thoughts," Sei said with a dramatic sigh.

"Stop teasing her, Sei-sama," Sachiko said sharply.

"You two seem relaxed. I would have expected that we'll arrive here with the house destroyed by Sachiko's wrath," Youko commented dryly, though her eyes twinkled with merriment.

"Why would I do that to my own house?" Sachiko replied.

"Yumi-chan is really an effective diffuser to a ticking Sachiko bomb," Youko continued and winked at Yumi who had a faint blush adorning her cheeks.

Sachiko held her temper in check. She almost smiled when Youko also winked at her, but decided against it. Though she had an inkling that Youko pretty well understood what really happened while everyone was gone, there was no way she was going to say anything in front of the others. Not yet. Some people still needed their punishment.

"So, what happened?" Yoshino asked with a big grin in her face as soon as she had sat down, not paying attention to the food yet, too wound up to eat at the moment.

"What do you mean, Yoshino-san?" Yumi asked, confusion all over her face.

"Oh don't give me that face, Yumi-chan. You know very well what I'm talking about," Yoshino said with a knowing look on her face. She knew Yumi. Though Yumi played an innocent one, pretty soon she would crack up, she was sure of that.

"You mean what Onee-sama and I did while we're alone here?"

Yoshino nodded excitedly while the others listened with interest and mild amusement.

"Onee-sama and I talked about how the Yamayurikai is doing, how am I doing, how is college, how's Touko doing, stuffs like that."

"Yes. And?" Yoshino prompted.

"Hmm…" Yumi hesitated, blushing.

'This is it,' Yoshino thought. "Come on, don't be shy, Yumi-san. You can tell us anything. We're friends after all," she encouraged.

Glancing at Sachiko's expressionless face, Yumi answered, "I asked Onee-sama if it's alright if we go out some time and she said yes."

"And next?"

While Yumi fed their friends' curiosity, Sachiko just sat there and drank her tea elegantly.

"That sums it all."

"What do you mean that's all? There's something else you're hiding from us," Yoshino said as she stood on her seat and leaned on Yumi who backed away in surprise.

"Y-yoshino-san…I already said everything we did. We talked, looked around the house. It's really beautiful, Onee-sama. I like your music room," Yumi glanced at Sachiko with a smile before facing the others again, particularly Yoshino. "And you should see her library, it's filled with books. And the paintings…"

"I'm sure we'll see it later. What else, Yumi-san?" Yoshino interrupted. It was so like her so Yumi wasn't offended.

"We also watched a movie. It's…"

"The other parts, Yumi-san! Not those things!" Yoshino demanded.

"Eh? You mean embarrassing ones? Well, Onee-sama and I hadn't needed to use the bathroom yet so there's…"

"About your relationship, Yumi-san!" Yoshino interrupted again, on the verge of exploding. Yumi was killing her excitement.

"Yoshino that's enough," Rei said, pulling Yoshino back on her seat who resisted a bit before huffing in annoyance.

"Yoshino-chan, I don't know what you want Yumi to say about our relationship. She practically detailed all that we did while all of you found it fit to leave us alone in this state of discomfort. What else do you want to hear from us?" Sachiko asked in her usual calm and confident way.

"That's…" Yoshino was at a loss of words for a moment.

"Were you expecting that Yumi and I would also do what the others did?" Sachiko asked, pertaining to the others who were in a relationship. She applauded herself quietly at her ability to remain calm at the situation.

"We didn't mean it that way, Sachiko-sama. Please forgive us," Shimako spoke for the first time.

The others followed Shimako's apology.

"Enough of that. We're here to enjoy," Youko interrupted.

"Yeah," Sei easily agreed, as if she wasn't among the instigator to Sachiko and Yumi's current predicament.

"Sei, give me the key," Youko said, her open palm in front of Sei. "I wouldn't mind getting it with force, you know," she added with raised eyebrows.

Pouting, Sei handed Youko the key to the handcuff. Youko immediately freed Sachiko and Yumi. Both sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Youko-sama."

"I'll keep this to make sure that other people wouldn't have any more ideas," Youko said while looking pointedly at Sei who chuckled and started denying that she would use it again on someone.

"Let's party!"

Once the planned party started, everyone practically forgot about the handcuff incident.

Except for one person.

Yoshino was not contented with Sachiko and Yumi's responses earlier. She knew there was something more that the two weren't saying.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a thing for Sachiko or Yumi-chan, Yoshino-chan," Eriko teased Yoshino when she caught the latter observing Sachiko and Yumi intently.

Yoshino huffed in response.

"Why don't you ask, Yumi-chan alone? You're stubborn so you might just get what you wanted. I'll help you. You're my sister's little sister after all," Eriko suggested, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Hmp!"

Yoshino pretended not to listen, knowing Eriko to surely have something cooked in her sleeve. She wouldn't fall on her tricks easily.

However, when Yoshino got her chance, she practically backed Yumi into a corner.

"Okay, admit it, Yumi-chan. You and Sachiko-sama did more than what you told us earlier," she said fiercely to the wide-eyed Yumi.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yumi asked in confusion.

"You kissed Sachiko-sama, didn't you? Admit it?"

When Yumi blushed, Yoshino gave a triumphant grin.

"I knew it!"

"Actually we didn't," Yumi said nervously.

"You're lying."

Yumi sighed sadly, causing Yoshino's excitement to waver.

"You understand my feelings for Onee-sama, but I don't think she feels the same, Yoshino-san."

"She feels the same way, Yumi-san. I'm sure of it," Yoshino said with a frown, wondering how dense her friend could get. Sachiko definitely loved Yumi more than what the latter believed in.

"What if she doesn't? I don't want to lose what we have now. It's better than nothing," Yumi said sadly.

Forgetting her excitement, Yoshino grasped Yumi's shoulders and said fiercely, "Yumi-san, you had your chance earlier. You were alone in this house for several hours, stuck together, and you didn't even take a step forward with your relationship to Sachiko-sama?"

"I'm sorry, Yoshino-san. I know you and the others worked so hard."

Yoshino stomped her feet in frustration. She was about to say more when they heard footsteps coming. She let go of Yumi and instead pulled her towards the others. Afterwards, she silently sulked at her failed plan to bring Sachiko and Yumi closer. Rei, who had attempted to cheer her up but failed, let her be.

On the opposite sides of the room, both Sachiko and Yumi subtly exchanged amused smiles.

* * *

A/N: Only one chapter left in my file. That short huh. Naturally, if you have questions about the story, it will be answered at the end, right? Otherwise, there's no point in continuing the story if everything was revealed already.

Well then, I will update whenever I can. Until next time, folks!

_-Arvdendell-_

_24 June 2010_

_3:40 PM_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you did not take this story seriously. It's for fun, my dear folks. And it's an excapade! Though not that much of naughty goodness ;) It's probably tame compared to the others (is it?) Nah, I really can't remember my other stories that much. I'd say to myself that I should review but I don't think I have the time haha ;) Or more like don't want to make time, probably ;) Seriously, I can't!

Anyway, it's lucky that I'm not very stressed from my class last Saturday. I managed to finish my assignments yesterday so I thought I won't make you wait longer. I do, however, have a lot of readings for next class to read :( But since my mind isn't into reading that bulk of materials at the moment, I did read this chapter, even if a bit fast. And so here it is. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

**

Several hours after the others had returned and the party was finished…

"You could pass as an actress, Yumi," Sachiko teased as they lay in bed. It was past midnight and they had decided that they had enough for the night. Or so as they said to the others.

Shimako and Eriko, too, had retired to their respective rooms for the night, while the others were still downstairs. They could hear Sei alternating on teasing Yoshino, Touko and Noriko, though it was mainly Yoshino.

"Well, my petite soeur is a member of the drama club. It is bound to affect me, even if only a little," Yumi replied with a laugh, snuggling closer to Sachiko. "I was nervous though. I didn't know if I could pull the act or not."

"You did well. Even when Yoshino-chan cornered you."

"You saw that? She's very persistent. Though I wouldn't expect anything less."

The two chuckled.

"She had always been, but you pull it right until the end. You even lasted during the whole party," Sachiko said, her eyes gleaming as she recalled the events earlier.

"I guess months of pretending we don't have a relationship like the others honed my skills," Yumi said cheekily.

The two shared another amused laughter. Indeed, it had been quite a long time, and it still marveled them how they managed to keep it from the others, especially considering Yumi's easily readable expressions.

"I have changed," Yumi said in awe, as if it was such a big revelation.

Sachiko chuckled. "You have."

"When are we going to tell the others?"

"Let's make it a little longer. Yoshino-chan will probably try another scheme," Sachiko said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure. I'm also sure that she'd kill us once she finds out that we tricked her."

Yumi chuckled as the image of Yoshino practically chewing her head off once she found out that her effort to bring them together was all for naught.

'Well, not really all for naught,' she thought as she remembered what happened earlier when she and Sachiko were alone. She smiled to herself as she fought hard not to blush. Back to Yoshino, though, she needed to be prepared for the earful she would get once Yoshino was in on the secret.

"I wonder what she and the others would do next."

The two looked at each other, then laughed again as they thought about various things that their friends could pull next time.

"I think Onee-sama and Touko-chan know the truth."

"I think so, too. They know us very well."

"Eriko-sama may have an idea that we are together already, though I don't think she knows what happened. She'll never talk, too, because she would prefer to watch the others do their thing. It will be interesting for her."

"Do you think Sei-sama knows about us?"

"I could never tell what's going on in that head of hers. Maybe she does, maybe she does not. We won't know unless she wanted us to know. Well, it doesn't matter. We have never planned to keep it this long anyway."

"It's not our fault if they haven't realized it. Though we're trying to keep it a secret, I didn't think we could avoid them from discovering the truth this long."

"They could be dense sometimes…like someone I know."

"Hey, you're not referring to me, are you?"

"Are you dense, Yumi?" Sachiko asked, a beautiful eyebrow arched as she gazed at Yumi coolly.

"Are you looking for a fight, Sachiko?" Yumi asked, matching Sachiko's look as much as she could.

"Is that a threat?"

Yumi laughed at Sachiko's challenging look.

"No way. Who would want to face your wrath, anyway?"

"Hey!"

They shared a happy laughter, before Sachiko had had enough of being teased for her temper for the nth time this day. In a quick move that surprised even herself, she had Yumi pinned below her.

"Now who's threatening whom?" Yumi asked, her heartbeat quickening as Sachiko gazed at her intently. She knew what was coming. She was expecting it, even waiting for it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sachiko murmured, bringing her face closer to Yumi's.

"Don't be coy," Yumi whispered back, lifting her head to move closer to Sachiko. They were so close that their lips touched for every breath they took.

"This time, no handcuff to restrain me. Remember that, my dear Yumi."

"You already took advantage earlier. It's my turn now…" Yumi breathed, not really complaining, closing the minute gap between them.

"I'll think about it…" Sachiko said, pulling away from Yumi to speak. The corner of her lips lifted into a sexy smirk when Yumi moaned, this time in complaint, at the lost contact.

"Stop thinking already…" Yumi complained, pulling Sachiko back to her. She didn't care if Sachiko was to take charge again. There were other times for revenge. For now, she wanted to feel again what she felt earlier.

-o-

_Earlier after the others had left Sachiko and Yumi to window shop…_

"_Geez. What are Sei-sama and Yoshino-san thinking?" Yumi asked when her laughter subsided into soft giggles. She sat on the couch, pulling Sachiko gently with her._

"_That we need to be alone together," Sachiko said, her formerly angry eyes were gleaming with mischievousness._

"_On one account, they were right," Yumi said as she moved closer to Sachiko._

"_Yes," Sachiko whispered as she put her right hand on Yumi's waist._

"_We haven't been alone together for quite some time, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So, should we humor them?" Yumi asked as she put her left hand on Sachiko's right shoulder._

"_You'll get no objection from me on that," Sachiko replied as she leaned closer to Yumi's face._

_Soft lips touched soft lips. It was a brief, gentle kiss. Both sighed with pleasure at the contact._

"_I've missed this, Yumi. I've missed you," Sachiko whispered, her lips just a hair's breathe away from Yumi's._

"_I've missed you, too, Sachiko," Yumi breathed, before she locked her lips to Sachiko's, then pulled back again quickly and murmured, "And I definitely missed this…"_

_Sachiko smiled softly, before kissing Yumi once more. The kiss turned into kisses. Pretty soon, the gentle kisses became hungry and needy._

_Yumi trailed burning kisses across Sachiko's nose, cheeks, on her jaw, until she reached her ear and nibbled on her earlobe._

_Sachiko moaned and pulled Yumi closer in response. She had her in her lap in a heartbeat. And as Yumi made a trail of burning kisses on her neck, her right arm caressed Yumi's back. Their cuffed hands were still joined, squeezing each other's gently._

_When Sachiko's right hand moved from Yumi's back to her waist then to her stomach, up to her chest, Yumi shuddered and pulled away. She rested her forehead on Sachiko's, their eyes closed, and were both breathing heavily._

"_Yumi, let's go upstairs," Sachiko murmured, kissing Yumi's nose._

_Another shiver ran in Yumi's spine, before she opened her dazed eyes and nodded. She received a quick kiss on the lips before she was pulled upstairs. It didn't take them long to reach Sachiko's bedroom. _

_After making sure that the door was locked, Sachiko tugged Yumi's hand towards her bed._

_Yumi followed eagerly. When they reached the bed, she playfully pulled Sachiko down. They landed with a soft thud, with her on top._

_For some time, they stared at each other and shared a gentle look._

"_I've almost forgotten the last time I was here, Sachiko," Yumi murmured as she caressed Sachiko's cheeks with her free hand._

_Sachiko closed her eyes and leaned to Yumi's touch._

"_Yes. It's been so long."_

"_I've missed you."_

"_I've missed you, too."_

"_You're so beautiful, Sachiko."_

"_Just as you are beautiful, Yumi."_

_Soon, Sachiko thought she had enough of Yumi caressing her cheeks. She leaned up and kissed Yumi softly as if tasting her lips, before she kissed her passionately. Yumi responded in kind._

_After some time, their lips found other places to land. _

"_This handcuff is getting in the way," Sachiko complained in a moan when she couldn't get Yumi's shirt off._

"_Don't worry," Yumi moaned as she parted Sachiko's unbuttoned blouse._

"_Yumi…"_

"_I'm glad you're wearing a blouse," Yumi murmured as she placed burning kisses along Sachiko's ribcage while her left hand reached for the clasp of Sachiko's bra. As soon as the gentle swells of Sachiko's front were free from their confinement, she didn't waste any time and kissed them alternately, hungrily._

_Sachiko arched her back and stifled a loud moan._

"_Un…fair…you're un…fair…Yu…mi," Sachiko breathed, each syllable was broken with delicious moan that sent shivers along Yumi's spine, making her want Sachiko more._

"_It's not my fault, Sachiko," Yumi murmured, enjoying the sounds that Sachiko made._

_Sachiko's head was spinning, but it didn't deter her from getting back at Yumi. With surprising strength, she pushed Yumi down and straddled her._

_Yumi smiled a dazed smile at the sight of Sachiko straddling her. The latter's hair fell on her shoulders in complete disarray, her blouse unbuttoned all the way down giving her an unobstructed view of Sachiko's beauty._

_If Sachiko's cheeks were already red due to their activity, it reddened more at the sight of Yumi looking hungrily at her. She felt her throat ran dry. She cleared her throat and smiled at Yumi, before she once again reached for the hem of Yumi's shirt and pushed it upwards. If she couldn't take it down, then she would just hike it as high as she could along Yumi's neck._

_In mere seconds, Sachiko had Yumi's bra off. It was her turn to admire Yumi's beauty as the latter squirmed a bit uncomfortably._

"_Still shy, my Yumi? I've seen it before," she teased._

_Yumi pouted._

_Sachiko smiled a mischievous smile and unzipped Yumi's skirt. Just like what happened to the bra, it was immediately discarded. The cotton pale blue panties followed suit. She only took a second to admire Yumi's beauty before she started tasting it._

-o-

"Rei-chan, get this woman away from me," Yoshino demanded hotly, pulling her cuffed hand against Sei. Soon though, she lost the battle to the stronger Sei and almost fell over.

"I can't. I don't have the key," Rei said, standing from her seat at the floor.

"Then get it," Yoshino said in annoyance.

Rei's eyes narrowed, before she shook her head with a defeated sigh. She seemed to be sighing a lot today.

"You know that Youko-sama wouldn't give it to me."

"But…"

"I'll bring some blankets for you, two," Rei interrupted as she left the grinning Sei and the irritated Yoshino at the living room.

"This is your fault, Sei-sama."

"Look who's talking," Sei said with an infuriating grin, enjoying Yoshino's irritation as she remembered what had caused the younger person to her current predicament…Or more like their current predicament that she chose to treat humorously.

Earlier, with the speed that surprised everyone, Youko cuffed the arguing Sei and Yoshino as a punishment to them both for arguing a lot and for what they did to Sachiko and Yumi.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to bring a handcuff, Yoshino-chan."

"Hmp!" Yoshino said as she turned her eyes away from Sei. Maybe next time she would handcuff Sei and Eriko to get back at those two. Forget Youko. She was too clever to be tricked.

_

* * *

_A/N: Sachiko and Yumi were already together when the others played a prank on them. On how it happened, well, you can just use your imagination ;) I'm not going to explain every bit in a story, you know. That would take some time. I'm feeling lazy to do that. Besides, it's meant to be that way. And the house, Sachiko lives their alone, okay? It's a different house from the Ogasawara Mansion. How or why, that's also left for your magination ;)

And, I have a bit of surprise for you, folks. And since it is a surprise, I won't say anything, okay? ;)

Unidentified: "Not even a clue?"

Arvendell: "Nope. No clue at all. If you're interested, then you'll have to be patient again."

Unidentified: "That's mean, Arvendell!"

Arvendell pouts and then closed the file so no more conversation.

;)

_-Arvendell-_

_29 June 2010_

_4:00 PM_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to **glasses-chan513**, _MissIzzyB_, **devilhamster**, _Hikaru-wa-shiawase-ni-eien-ni_, **seirahErinyes**, _lilgumba_, **Artistia**, _crazy-music-monkey_, **elfspirit7**, _kokuo sakurazawa_, **kurakami**, _Phen Name_, **baekjool**, _Ressey101_, **choki-choki**, and **Chinensis' Fan**. Sorry I couldn't respond to you one by one. I've been really busy lately, and am going to be even busier starting today. You know that I am working full time and then taking graduate classes every Saturday. To add to that busy life, I also now have a part-time job because I couldn't say no to my other boss when I was asked to help her student in his research. I've got my hands (and feet haha ;) full. So now, I'm giving you this and say bye-bye again…for now I hope. At first I was going to update my other story (in another anime) but then I thought I should give priority to the people who have been with me for a long time, hence, I updated this story first.

You know, the original story really ended at the previous chapter. But I was just so happy that I had to write this short scene afterwards. This is probably not much but I hope you'd still enjoy it ;)

**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

**

"So, care to tell me why you did what you did?"

"It's fun."

"Your idea of fun is dangerous. You know how Sachiko could get sometimes."

"But she has Yumi-chan to cool her anger. I'm safe."

"Still, fooling Yoshino-chan like that. She will never forgive you."

"She will. But she will get her revenge first," the culprit answered with a chuckle.

"And you like that?"

"It makes things interesting. It's fun to watch them. Sachiko and Yumi thinking that they could really keep it a secret…well, at least to me. I am a master. No one can fool me!"

The interrogator raised her eyebrows at the confident person in front of her.

"Unless I let them."

A sigh escaped to show indulgence to a lover.

"I can't believe the others haven't realized it, though! It has been months! Are they blind or what?"

"Because they have better things to do compared to you."

Laughter filled the room.

"So you fed Yoshino-chan the idea. And the poor girl got caught up with your foolish entertainment."

A pout at the word 'foolish'.

"It's not foolish. Admit it, you enjoyed it, too."

A smile to show agreement.

"Borrowing Eriko's words, I'd say 'it's interesting'."

"I wonder what she would have done if I told her the truth while I'm still attached to her…"

"You'd be dead before I have freed you two from each other."

Laughter once again filled the room.

"Yumi-chan has made some progress, though."

Giggling…

"She has. I almost believed her tale earlier."

"Yes. If not for the hickey she's sporting."

"And no one has noticed it."

"Except us. And drill girl of course…"

Chuckling…

"Well, if you're handcuffed to your lover and alone in a house, what better thing to do?"

A Cheshire grin formed at the lips of one and an amused smile at the other's lips.

"I don't know. Talk maybe. Watch a movie…"

Laughter once again filled the room, followed by sudden movements, shuffling, and then clicking of something awfully familiar…

"What the…"

"Should we find out the things lovers could do when handcuffed together?"

"Se…"

Protests got stuck as lips covered lips. Soon, protesting was forgotten as kisses became heated. The room was filled with silence, broken by occasional moans and whimpers, and later on, screams of delight.

A couple of hours later…

"I need to get another sleeping wear."

A disappointed pout and a tightening grip was the response to the declaration.

"You have another?"

"Knowing some people, I'd rather be prepared at all times."

A glance at pieces of torn nightgown made a grin appear at the protesting lover, before it was replaced by a bigger pout.

"You're no fun…"

"You've had your fun already. You even killed my nightgown. Now, release us so I could get something to wear."

No response…

"I said…"

"No."

A sharp glare was bestowed on the stubborn woman.

"I'd rather you stay that way…"

A sharper glare appeared…

"You're sexier that way."

An attempt to be charming…

"Ouch! Why did you do that, woman?"

…a failure.

"Release us."

"I told you…"

An even sharper glare followed by a threat…

"I won't say it again."

"…"

"Se…"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry."

A confused expression at her lover apologizing profusely…

"If you would just give me the key then there's no need to say sorry."

The once confident, mischievous, and whining expressions were replaced by a fearful expression.

"I can't…"

A questioning look to the scared lover.

"Why? What have you done with the key?"

"I left it downstairs."

Silence filled the room as its two occupants gazed at each other. One was a volcano waiting to erupt, the other person was shivering with fear.

"You…"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I forgot that I threw it at the floor once I was free earlier."

Silence…

One was fidgeting…

Another one's anger was abating, torn between wanting to scream and be generous to the scared lover.

More fidgeting…

A cool expression replaced anger, which made the other stopped fidgeting and attempted to look innocent…which was the wrong move at the moment.

Scrutiny…and then a blank face…

"Do you really want to die?"

"Of course not," the culprit quickly responded, moving away from her lover, though it was futile considering their hands joined together by the handcuff.

"Well, since I'm not sleepy anymore, I could use a hand in doing some of my reports since I can't use my other hand effectively."

"…"

Look of innocence wavering…

"Shall we start now? Well?"

Innocence replaced with a look of surprise, as if remembering something.

"Oh. Now I remember. When I threw it, Rei gave it back to me so that Yoshino wouldn't get any ideas anymore. It should be in my jean pocket. Shall we get it?"

A happy grin was bestowed on the skeptical lover as she rose from the bed. Before they could move, though…

"Scared you, didn't I?"

"Yep. Definitely."

"You're just being lazy."

"Yep. Definitely."

Another sigh of indulgence…

"What am I going to do with you? You're never going to grow up, are you?"

"Not yet."

"What have I gotten myself into, being with a childish woman?"

"Hell."

Laughter erupted once again, followed by kissing and then shuffling to get the key.

* * *

_-Wakas-_

_

* * *

_A/N: Do I need to spell out who are having conversation and did naughty things here?

No? That's good. That's the end of this story. No more additions, folks ;)

Anyway, thanks for staying with me until now! ;)

Until next time again! Don't know when it will be, but hopefully you won't wait long. And I hope you won't feel neglected if I continue writing for the other anime that I'm hooked right now while no updates here. I have started it, so I'm going to finish it no matter what ;)

Take care and have a nice day!

_-Arvendell-_

_12 July 2010_

_4:10 PM_


End file.
